


Two Man and a Baby

by TLen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Deutsch | German, Humor, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-01-01
Updated: 1999-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock will ein Kind und Kirk hat es zu bekommen. Wirklich?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Man and a Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Two Men and a Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185982) by [TLen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen)



> Romance Code: K/S (humor)  
> Rating: PG-13 (m/m implied)  
> Summary: Spock will ein Kind und Kirk hat es zu bekommen. Wirklich?  
> Archive: Falls dies wirklich jemand archivieren will, bitte gern, nur lasst mich vorher wissen, wo mein "Baby" steckt.
> 
> Disclaimer: Paramount/Viacom gehört das ganze Star Trek Universum plus Inventar. Ich habe die Jungs und Mädels nur für ein bisschen Spaß ausgeborgt. Keine Rechte sollen verletzt werden. Keine Kohle wird damit gescheffelt. Es ist nur "fanfiction".
> 
> Meinen tiefsten und herzlichsten Dank an all die wunderbaren Menschen (und das waren wirklich viele) hier im Net, die mich ermutigt haben, meine Geschichten an dieser Stelle in Deutsch zu "posten" (auch wenn dies nicht unbedingt ihre Muttersprache ist). Nun seht, was ihr davon habt.
> 
> Feedback jeglicher Art (deutsch oder englsich) ist sehr willkommen, persönlich (alohabr@01019freenet.de) oder via list.
> 
> The TOS Twins: Stories in deutsch und englisch von Lady Charena und T'Len http://tostwins.slashcity.net

Two Man and a Baby  
von T'Len  
1999

Irgendwann an Bord des Raumschiffes Enterprise.

"Mir ist uebel!" Captain James Tiberius Kirk ließ sich zurueck auf sein Bett fallen, warf den Kopf in den Nacken und verzog gequaelt das Gesicht. "Ich will nicht fruehstuecken!"

"Jim, du musst aber etwas essen!" Commander Spock setzte sich, ein gut gefuelltes Tablett in den Händen, auf der Bettkante nieder.

Jim warf nur einen fluechtigen Blick auf das ihm dargebotene Obst. "Ich will dieses Gruenzeug nicht und auch keine Milch! Ich will Kaffee und ein saftiges Steak und einen Brandy!", maulte er trotzig.

Spock hob, ein Stoehnen gerade noch unterdrueckend, eine Augenbraue. "Jim, Alkohol und Koffein sind nun wirklich nicht gut in deinem Zustand. Du brauchst Vitamine und Kalzium."

Er kam sich vor, als wuerde er zu einem stoerrischen Kleinkind sprechen. Langsam, aber sicher, war auch seine vulkanische Geduld erschoepft. Dafuer hatte Jim mit seinen Launen in den letzten Tagen schon reichlich gesorgt.

"Hoer auf, mich andauernd zu bemuttern! Ich bin nicht krank und ausserdem bin ich hier doch die Mutter in eurem verrueckten Spiel." Jim war langsam auf 180.

Spock ließ sich davon jedoch nicht beirren und hielt seinem Partner unerbittlich das Glas Milch hin. "Ich bemuttere Dich nicht, es ist nur logisch ...", weiter kam der Vulkanier nicht.

Spock fand nicht einmal die Zeit ueberrascht zu sein, als Jim ploetzlich aus dem Bett sprang und Richtung Badezimmer entschwand. Dabei schlug er Spock das Glas Milch aus der Hand und dessen Inhalt ergoss sich gnadenlos auf die Uniform des ersten Offiziers.

Spock verdrehte gequaelt die Augen "Was ist nun wieder los?", murmelte er zu sich selbst.

Wuergende Geräusche aus dem Bad gaben ihm die Antwort.

Kurze Zeit spaeter erschien ein leichenblasser Jim Kirk in der Tuer. "Ich gehe jetzt auf die Bruecke, dort ist mir wohler.", verkuendete er und zog seine Uniform glatt.

Ein nicht sehr freundliches Laecheln traf den immer noch tropfenden Spock. "An Ihrer Stelle würde ich mir etwas Trockenes Anziehen, bevor Sie sich zum Dienst melden, Commander!"

***

Gemuetlich streckte James Kirk sich in seinem Kommandosessel auf der Brücke der Enterprise und beobachtete die Warpverzerrungen der Sterne, an denen sie in hoher Geschwindigkeit vorbei rasten.

Ja, hier gehoerte er hin! Gedankenverloren streichelten seine Haende ueber seinen Bauch. /Ich muß verrueckt gewesen sein, mich darauf einzulassen/, dachte Jim und verfluchte einmal mehr den Tag, an dem Spock ihn mit einer Bitte - einer sehr großen, ehrlich gesagt - aufgesucht hatte.

Der sonst immer so gefasste Vulkanier, welcher sonst nie mit einer Bitte oder einem Wunsch bezueglich ihrer Beziehung zu ihm gekommen war - so, dass Jim schon oft ein schlechtes Gewissen plagte, immer nur der Nehmende und nie der Gebende zu sein - hatte lange herum gedruckst, bevor er endlich mit der Sprache herausrueckte. "Jim, ich moechte ein Kind!"

Kirk hatte nur gelacht, weil er das Ganze für den wenig gelungenen Versuch eines vulkanischen Scherzes hielt, bevor ihm klar wurde, dass sein Partner es durchaus ernst meinte.

Spock hatte ihm erklärt, dass seine Familie und besonders sein Vater von ihm als einzigen Sohn erwarten wuerden, fuer einen Erben zu sorgen. Egal wie und ohne Rücksicht auf seine Bindung zu Jim.

Sie hatten beide darin uebereingestimmt, daß der uebliche natuerliche Weg fuer sie nicht in Frage kam. Ein, und sei es noch so kleiner, Seitensprung aus Reproduktionsgruenden, war inakzeptabel fuer beide Seiten und haette ihre Beziehung wohl unweigerlich zerstoert.

Sie hatten dann ernsthaft über Adoption nachgedacht, bis ploetzlich McCoy, der dummerweise etwas von dem ganzen Dilemma, in dem Spock steckte, mitbekommen hatte, mit seinem verrueckten Plan kam, sie sollten doch zusammen ein Kind bekommen.

Jim hatte nur halb zugehoert, als der Arzt etwas von modernster Gentechnik erzählte, die es erlauben wuerde, ihr beider Erbgut in eine, quasi ihrer Erbinformationen beraubte, weibliche Eizelle zu platzieren, so dass das Kind genetisch gesehen wirklich ihr gemeinsames sei.

Er hatte lieber auch gar nicht wissen wollen, wie Bones an die Eizelle gekommen war und vor allem, von wem er sie hatte. Wenn Spock unbedingt ein Kind wolle, bitte sehr, er sei gern bereit, seinen Beitrag - eine kleine *Spende*, wie er annahm - dazu zu leisten, ließ Jim seine Freunde wissen.

Was er allerdings bald wieder heftig bereute, denn damals ahnte er noch nicht, dass ihm der gewichtigere Part in dem ganzen Plan zufallen sollte.

"Es ist nun mal einfacher, deinen maennlichen menschlichen Koerper auf eine Schwangerschaft einzustellen, als Spocks halbvulkanischen.", hatte McCoy erklaert. "Es sind zu viele Hormone betroffen, dass wird durch Spock's gemischte Herkunft viel zu kompliziert und riskant."

Spock war auch noch so *höflich* gewesen, darauf hinzuweisen, wie sehr er Jim um seine Rolle beneide und daß er es doch sehr bedauere, nicht selbst die *Mutter* sein zu koonnen.

/Verdammter Vulkanier!/. Jim schlug wuetend auf die Lehne seines Sessels, als er ploetzlich das Gefuehl hatte, alles um ihn herum wuerde sich drehen. /Verdammter Kreislauf!/ Und sein Magen spielte auch schon wieder verrueckt!

Jim sprang auf und eilte, die verdutzten Gesichter seiner Crew voellig ignorierend zum Turbolift. Dem gerade daraus hervortretenden Spock, konnte er kaum noch zurufen, das Kommando zu uebernehmen.

Als sich die Tuer schloss, lehnte Jim sich erschoepft an die kuehle Wand und murmelte leise "Krankenstation".

***

"Jim, was ..." Leonard McCoy blickte ueberrascht, als sein Captain und Freund in die Krankenstation stuermte, ihn dabei fast ueber den Haufen rannte und zum naechsten Waschbecken stuerzte.

"Ganz ruhig, Jim. Alles ist in Ordnung." Sanft legte der Arzt einen Arm um Kirks Schulter und fuehrte den Captain zum naechsten Medo-Bett.

"Nichts ist in Ordnung.", fauchte Jim, als er sich darauf niederliess.

Langsam kehrte wieder etwas Farbe in sein blasses Gesicht zurueck. "Andauernd ist mir schlecht oder es dreht sich alles. Morgens kann ich nichts essen, am Abend fresse ich alles in mich hinein. Mal bin ich so wuetend, daß ich ohne Grund die ganze Crew aus der naechsten Luftschleuse schmeissen koennte, dann wieder muss ich mich zusammenreissen, Spock nicht auf der Brücke heulend in die Arme zu fallen."

"Morgenuebelkeit, Kreislaufprobleme und Heisshungerattacken sind ganz normal fuer die ersten Schwangerschaftswochen, Jim, ebenso Stimmungsschwankungen. Der Koerper muss sich erst auf den veraenderten Zustand umstellen. Dein Körper reagiert durch die kuenstlichen Hormongaben etwas extremer als das natuerlicherweise der Fall waaere. Aber es besteht kein Grund zur Beunruhigung, alles ist wirklich ganz normal.", bekraeftigte McCoy.

"Ausser der kleinen Tatsache, daß ich ein Mann bin und keine Frau". Jim laechelte gequaelt. "Ich kann nicht mehr, Bones. Ich halte da0s nicht mehr aus. Ich will mein altes Leben zurueck." Kirks Stimme klang verzweifelt.

"Nun, wenn du die Sache beenden willst, dann beenden wir sie eben.", antwortete McCoy nuechtern.

"Einfach so?". Jim war doch etwas ueberrascht. /So einfach habe ich mir das mit Bones nicht vorgestellt./

"Nun, Jim, es waere natuerlich fair, wenn du erst mit Spock darueber sprechen wuerdest, immerhin ist es auch sein Kind. Aber wie schon vor einigen Jahrhunderten die Frauenbewegung sagte: 'Mein Bauch gehört mir.' Es ist deine Entscheidung, wenn du es beenden willst, dann tun wir es."

"Bones!" Jim Kirk fuhr vom Bett auf, blankes Entsetzen im Gesicht. "Du redest von Abtreibung!"

"In der Tat.", bestaetigte McCoy unbewegt.

"Wie kannst du nur!" Jims Stimme klang schrill.

Beschuetzend legte er seine Hände auf seinen Bauch. "Das ist ja pervers. Ich bringe doch mein Kind nicht einfach um."

"Nun", McCoy grinste breit "Dann musst du da durch, Jim."

***

Einige Wochen später.

Captain James Kirk sass in seinem Kommandosessel auf der Bruecke der Enterprise und beobachtete den vorbei sausenden Weltraum als sie sich langsam ihrem Ziel naeherten.

In den kommenden Wochen wuerde das Schiff und seine Crew mit der Kartographierung des ganzen Sektors bescha4eftigt sein.

Eine Routinemission, wie Spock und McCoy mit Freude festgestellt hatten. Aller Voraussicht nach, nicht zu viel Stress und Aufregung für ihren Freund und Captain. Dieser verdrehte bei dem blossen Gedanken an die Aeusserungen der beiden, die fuer seinen Geschmack in letzter Zeit viel zu oft unter einer Decke steckten und einer Meinung waren, wenn es um seine Person ging, nur gequaelt die Augen.

Er konnte es einfach nicht mehr hueren: "Jim, du musst dich schonen, in deinem Zustand." Himmel, er war ein Mann und keine Memme, die man in Watte packen musste. Dieses Kind brachte ihn noch um den Verstand.

Gedankenverloren strich Jim sich ueber die Woelbung, welche mittlerweile unter seiner Uniform sichtbar geworden war. Aber irgendwie war es ja auch ein schoenes Gefuehl, einem neuen Wesen das Leben zu schenken.

Wenn er ehrlich gegenueber sich selbst war, genoser langsam die Idee, ein kleines Wesen zu haben, in dem er und Spock weiter lebten, etwas von sich selbst an es weiterzugeben.

Seine Augen leuchteten, als sie sich erneut auf dem grossen Sichtschirm richteten. 'Das da draussen ist ein phantastisches Universum, mein Kleiner', dachte er. 'Ich werde dir alles beibringen, was ich darüber weiss, mein Sohn.'

Jim blickte auf, als er ploetzlich Spocks belustigte Stimme in seinen Gedanken vernahm. 'Und was machst du, wenn es ein Maedchen wird?'

***

"Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass Bones bei all seinem medizinischen Hokuspokus, nicht das Geschlecht des Babys vorab bestimmen konnte. Zumindest muesste er es aber doch jetzt feststellen koennen." Jim kuschelte sich gemuetlich in Spocks Armen zurecht, als sie am Abend gemeinsam in ihrem Bett lagen.

"Ich denke, der Doktor kennt das Geschlecht des Babys", antwortete Spock, waehrend er seine Haende sanft ueber Jims Bauch streicheln ließ. "Er will es uns nur nicht verraten. Er sagte neulich so etwas von *nicht die Vorfreude verderben und die Spannung nehmen', als ich ihn fragte."

"Das sieht Bones aehnlich.", knurrte Jim. "Er geniesst es, mich leiden zu sehen. Das ist seine Rache, für die vielen Male, die ich ihn unter dem Tisch getrunken habe. Ich wusste ja immer, Bones ist ein Sadist. Und du bist mit Schuld an dem Ganzen."

Spock ging sicherheitshalber nicht weiter auf das Thema ein. Bevor Jim sich nur wieder darin hineinsteigerte und sich unnoetig aufregte, hielt er lieber seinen Mund.

"Du haettest lieber einen Sohn als eine Tochter?", fragte er deshalb, in dem Bemühen, das Thema zu wechseln und in Anknuepfung an ihr mentales Gespräch vor einigen Stunden auf der Bruecke.

Jim zuckte die Schultern. "Ich weiss nicht. Ja, vielleicht. Einem Sohn koennte ich alles beibringen, was ich weis und bin und vielleicht wuerde er eines Tages auch die Enterprise uebernehmen koennen."

"Jim, du bist altmodisch.", antwortete der Vulkanier. "Die Gleichberechtigung der Geschlechter besteht in der gesamten Foederation und natuerlich deshalb ebenso auf der Erde und Vulkan schon seit geraumer Zeit. Eine Tochter koennte die gleiche Karriere einschlagen, wie ein Sohn."

"Ja, ich weis, Spock. Aber ...", Jim zuckte erneut hilflos mit den Schultern. "Ein Sohn waere halt mehr wie ich und du.", versuchte er zu erklaeren.

Jim drehte sich in den Armen seines Partners um und musterte Spock neugierig. "Und was ist mit Dir? Haettest du nicht auch lieber einen Jungen? Dein Vater wuerde doch bestimmt einen maennlichen Erben vorziehen?"

Jim drehte sich wieder um und schuettelte in Gedanken den Kopf. /Eigentlich komisch, obwohl Vulkan so matriarchalisch regiert wird, scheint ein Sohn doch wichtiger zu sein als eine Tochter./, dachte er. Immerhin wusste er, daß Sarek und Amanda froh gewesen waren, einen Sohn zu bekommen, wie Spock ihm einmal erzaehlt hatte.

Jim wollte sich lieber nicht ausmalen, wie Spock und vor allem sein Vater, der bisher allerdings - *Gott sei Dank* - noch nichts von seinem Glück, bald Grossvater zu werden, wusste, reagieren wuerden, wenn er ein Maedchen zur Welt brachte.

Der Vulkanier mochte dann auf die Idee kommen, es noch einmal zu versuchen. /Vielleicht ist Spock ja überhaupt der Meinung, wir sollten kein Einzelkind haben, nach seinen eigenen nicht gerade positiven Erfahrungen mit diesem Zustand/, dachte Jim.

/Aber nicht mit mir, mein Freund! Einmal ist genug. Noch einmal mache ich das nicht durch./

Jim war fest entschlossen, wenn Spock ein zweites Kind wollte, musste er es selber bekommen.

/Soll Bones sich doch etwas einfallen lassen. Von wegen Spock sei dafür nicht geeignet - hah! - das glaube ich sowieso nicht. Vielleicht war alles nur ein abgekartetes Spiel zwischen den Beiden./

"Jim!", Spock intensivierte seine Streicheleinheiten auf Jims Bauch, als er leise in Kirks Ohr flüsterte. "Mir ist egal, was das Kind für ein Geschlecht hat. Ich liebe dich, t'hy'la, und es ist wunderbar, daß wir ein Kind zusammen haben koennen. Hauptsache ihr beide seid gesund. Das ist alles, was zaehlt."

***

"Alles in bester Ordnung." Leonard McCoy warf noch einmal einen Blick auf seinen Medo- Scanner, laechelte dann dem Captain aufmunternd zu, der entspannt auf dem Untersuchungstisch lag.

"Ich habe selten eine so normal verlaufende Schwangerschaft gesehen. Vielleicht sollte ich einen medizinischen Fachbericht über dich schreiben."

"Untersteh dich, Bones, wenn du weiterleben willst!", drohte Jim und richtete sich auf.

Seine Augen musterten Spock, der fasziniert auf den Bildschirm des medizinischen Monitors starrte und Jims Untersuchungsergebnisse studierte.

Kirk fragte sich fluechtig, ob der Vulkanier etwas damit anfangen konnte und so vielleicht endlich das Geschlecht ihres Kindes herausfand. Aber irgendwie zweifelte er daran, daß McCoy es sie auf so einfache Art und Weise wissen lassen wuerde.

/'Vielleicht sollte ich Spock bitten, heimlich Bones Computerdateien zu knacken. Irgendwo muß es doch stehen./

"Jim!", McCoy forderte wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit als er an der Uniform des Captains zupfte. "Du solltest dich mal nach etwas Anderem zum Anziehen umsehen. Langsam wird die Uniform doch sicher etwas unbequem?"

Jim blickte an sich hinab auf die Wölbung, welche sich deutlich unter seiner Uniform abzeichnete.

/Warum muessen Starfleet Uniformen auch so verdammt eng geschnitten sein?/

Jim schwang seine Beine seitlich ueber das Bett und stand auf. "Sage es doch, wie es ist, Bones, ich werde fett."

Kirks Grinsen wirkte wenig ueberzeugend. "Und bei der Gelegenheit, lass Dir doch bitte gleich was einfallen, was ich demnaechst meiner Crew erzaehle, warum ihr Captain so aus den Leim geht, wie ein traechtiges Walross."

"Wie waere es denn mit der Wahrheit?", schlug McCoy vor.

"Um Gottes Willen, bist du verrueckt, Bones?" Kirks Stimme wurde vor Erschrecken eine Stufe hoeher.

"Wir waren uns doch einig, daß dieses - aeh! - *kleine Experiment* unter uns bleibt."

Jim wollte sich lieber gar nicht vorstellen, wie Starfleet Command reagieren wuerde, wenn die Admiralitaet erfuhr, dass der Captain ihres Flagschiffes mit einem Baby-Bauch rum rannte. Er waere wahrscheinlich die Enterprise auf der Stelle los. Das konnte und wollte er nicht riskieren. Und wenn einer von der Crew es wusste, wussten es frueher oder spaeter alle. Auf einem Raumschiff blieb schließlich nichts lange geheim.

"Kommt nicht in Frage, Bones!", bekraeftigte Kirk sicherheitshalber noch mal. "Soll ich mit Uhura Kochrezepte austauschen und mit Chapel Babysocken stricken, oder was? Was wuerde denn die Mannschaft denken, von einem Captain in diesem Zustand. Mich nimmt doch keiner mehr ernst"

Spock blickte vom Computerbildschirm auf und suchte Jims Blick. "Vielleicht sollte sich der Doktor zukünftig wieder mehrmals taeglich darüber beklagen, dass du seine Diaetanordnungen nicht einhaeltst.", schlug er vor.

Jim schuettelte den Kopf. "Ich fuerchte Spock, soviel wuerde ich theoretisch gar nicht essen koennen, wie ich praktisch zulege und dabei fresse ich im Moment eh schon wie eine ausgehungerte Horta."

"Du musst ja auch fuer zwei essen.", bemerkte McCoy, um dann noch einen Vorschlag zum Thema hinzuzufuegen. "Vielleicht sollte ich verbreiten, daß du dir beim letzten Landurlaub was Unangenehmes eingefangen hast. Was Sexuelles oder so, daß zu Blaehungen führt."

McCoy grinste seinen Captain frech an. "In gewissem Sinne stimmt es ja auch."

"Untersteh dich, Bones!" Kirk hob drohend den Zeigefinger. "Was sollen denn die Leute von Spock und mir denken. Wenn dir nichts Vernuenftiges einfaellt, beame ich dich persoenlich durch den Transporter, allerdings ohne, daß du irgendwo rematerialisierst. Das Ganze war deine Idee, also sieh zu, wie du mich da raus bringst!"

***

Einige Wochen später.

James Kirk blickte von seinem Kommandosessel auf die Darstellung, die der grosse Hauptbildschirm bot. Unter ihnen drehte sich eine blaue, gruene und weisse Welt - ein unbewohnter Planet, den sie hinsichtlich seines Rohstoffpotentials erforschen sollten.

Fuer den Captain gab es in so einer Situation nicht viel zu tun. Die Sensoren des Schiffes arbeiteten auf Hochtouren. Die Computer analysierten die Ergebnisse. Landetrupps führten Untersuchungen an Ort und Stelle durch.

Normalerweise haette Jim sich einem von ihnen angeschlossen und sei es nur gewesen, um etwas *frische Luft* zu schnappen. Aber jetzt ging das natuerlich nicht. Spock und McCoy haetten ihn wahrscheinlich in seinem Sessel festgebunden, wenn er auch nur die kleinsten Anstalten gemacht haette, dass Schiff zu verlassen.

Und nun sass er hier und langweilte sich zu Tode. /'Ich will endlich wieder Abenteuer. Diese dauernde Schonung geht mir auf den Keks./ Jim starrte wuetend auf seinen dicken Bauch, der ihm jeden Spass am Leben nahm. Und die Uniform spannte auch unangenehm, dabei hatte er doch schon die groesste Groesse ausgewaehlt, die der Replikator anbot.

Jim drehte den Kopf und beobachtete Spock, der tief vorn ueber gebeugt an seiner wissenschaftlichen Station stand.

Der Captain war doch etwas überrascht gewesen, als sein Erster Offizier erklaert hatte, er wuerde an Bord bleiben und die planetaren Untersuchungen seinen Mitarbeitern überlassen.

Jim war sich nicht sicher, ob Spock aus Solidaritaet mit ihm an Bord geblieben war oder nur, um ihn besser unter Kontrolle zu haben.

Ploetzlich spürte der Captain irgend etwas. Was war das denn? Jim horchte in sich hinein und ploetzlich spürte er es wieder. Das war doch ein Tritt, oder? Aber woher? Jim, zuckte plötzlich zusammen, als ihm klar wurde, was sich da in ihm bewegte. Erstaunt presste er seine Haende auf seinem Bauch und stoehnte leise.

"Jim!?" Besorgt war Spock mit einem grossen Schritt an seiner Seite. "Was ist los? Soll ich dem Doktor Bescheid geben? Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?"

Jim blickte auf und sah die grosse Besorgnis in Spocks dunklen Augen. Beruhigend laechelte der Captain seinen Liebsten an.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung, Spock kein Grund zur Besorgnis.", sagte er laut und in Gedanken fügte er hinzu: 'Ich war nur erschrocken, als das Baby sich ploetzlich bewegte.'

Jim spuerte, wie sehr Spock sich zusammenreissen mußte, um nicht vor ihm nieder zu knien und seinen Bauch zu beruehren, um es selbst zu fuehlen. Jim streichelte sanft üeber die Wölbung und versuchte sich mental ganz auf die Bewegungen des Kindes zu konzentrieren, um sie Spock durch ihr mentales Band zu vermitteln. /Kannst du es fühlen, Spock?/, fragte er stumm.

/Ja, Jim!/ Der Vulkanier war fast sprachlos von den ueberwältigenden Gefuehlen, die Jim ihm auf diesem Wege schickte. /Es ist wunderbar./

***

"Spock." Jim schmiegte sich an diesem Abend in ihrem gemeinsamen Bett besonders fest in die Arme seines Partners. "Liebst du mich nicht mehr?"

"Jim!" Die Stimme des Vulkaniers klang entsetzt. Sanft drueckte er den Captain an sich, liess seine zarten Haende über die pralle Woelbung des Bauches gleiten, spuerte die Bewegungen des Kindes darin.

"Wie kommst du denn darauf? Natürlich liebe ich dich."

"Aber du findest mich nicht mehr attraktiv und begehrenswert, seid ich dick und fett bin, wie ein Walross?", hakte Kirk nach.

"Jim, ich weis wirklich nicht, was dich zu so einer unlogischen Annahme gebracht hat. Davon abgesehen, daß du in keinster Weise der irdischen Spezies namens Walross gleichst, ist es unser gemeinsames Kind, welches du erwartest. Wie koennte ich dich da nicht attraktiv finden, t'hy'la?"

"Und warum schlaefst du dann nicht mehr mit mir?"

Jim drehte sich in Spocks Armen um und musterte den Vulkanier aufmerksam und fordernd.

Dieser schluckte ein paar Mal und ergruente leicht angesichts Jims sehr direkter Frage. "Ich wusste nicht ... Ich dachte ..." Spock bemuehte sich um Fassung. "Jim, ich dachte, du haettest keine Lust mehr auf Sex in deinem Zustand."

"Mein, Zustand, mein Zustand!" Jim schnappte laut nach Luft. "Ich kann es nicht mehr hoeren. Verdammt Spock, ich bin nicht krank, nur schwanger. Milliarden von Frauen in der ganzen Galaxis tun dies seit Milliarden Jahren. Was ist dabei? Hoer endlich auf, mich zu behandeln, als wäre ich aus Glas."

Und leiser setzte er hinzu: "Ich brauche dich, Spock. Ich sehne mich nach dir, nach Zaertlichkeit und Liebe, nach unserem Zusammensein."

Auffordernd ließ Jim seine Haende an Spocks Koerper hinab gleiten. "Lass uns Liebe machen, bitte!"

"Jim!" Spock rutschte unruhig hin und her, als die zaertlichen Berührungen seines Liebhabers rasch Wirkung an einer gewissen Stelle seiner Anatomie zeigten. "Ich moechte auch mit dir auf diese Art und Weise zusammen sein, aber denkst du, dass dies gut für das Baby waere?", fragte er besorgt.

Jims Laecheln wurde eindeutiger. "Spock, Liebling, ich denke, wir kennen einen Haufen Stellungen, die uns beiden Spaß machen werden und meinen Bauch nicht beeintraehtigen. Also los, worauf wartest du noch?"

Einige Wochen später.

"Bones, ich kann nicht mehr! Ich halte das nicht mehr aus!" Jim Kirk stoehnte, waehrend der Arzt einen Medo-Scanner über seinen nun kugelrunden Bauch hielt.

"Ich fuehle mich fett und haesslich. Ich kann mich kaum noch bewegen. Alles faellt mir schwer. Alles tut weh. Ich kann nachts nicht schlafen, weil das Baby strampelt. Ich kann mich tagsueber auf nichts mehr konzentrieren, weil es sich nicht bewegt und ich fuerchte, etwas koennte nicht in Ordnung sein. Wenn dieser Alptraum nicht bald vorbei ist, drehe ich noch durch."

McCoy warf kurz einen flehentlichen Blick zu Spock, der wartend neben dem Untersuchungstisch stand und als Antwort nur eine Augenbraue hob.

Nach nun fast neun Monaten konnte der Arzt Kirks dauernde Beschwerde-Tiraden kaum noch ertragen. Auch der Vulkanier schien bald am Ende seiner stoischen Geduld zu sein.

McCoy hatte den Verdacht, daß unter seiner unbewegten Oberfläche buchstaeblich ein Vulkan brodelte, der kurz vor dem Ausbruch stand. /'Tja, das Wörtchen *Vater werden ist nicht schwer* trifft wohl nicht auf Vulkanier zu, jedenfalls nicht, wenn sie mit Jim Kirk verheiratet sind./, dachte Leonard in einem Anflug von Mitleid.

"Du hast es ja bald geschafft, Jim.", versuchte McCoy den Captain zu beruhigen. "Noch zwei Wochen, dann habt ihr ein suesses vulkanisch-menschliches Baby im Arm."

Der Arzt blickte erneut zu Spock. "Wann erreichen wir Centauri?"

"In 12 Stunden, 15 Minuten, 34 Sekunden und ..."

"Ersparen Sie mir die Hundertstel und Tausendstel, Spock." McCoy verdrehte kurz die Augen und stoehnte innerlich, als er sich fragte, welche Eigenschaften das Kind wohl von welchem seiner beiden Vaeter geerbt haben mochte. /Hilfe, ich habe ein Monster geschaffen!/

"Bones", meldete Jim sich wieder zu Wort. "Haeltst du es wirklich für eine gute Idee, dass Kind dort in der Einsamkeit zu bekommen? Wenn irgend etwas passiert ..."

Jim dachte kurz an die kleine Blockhuette, die seine ganz private Urlaubszuflucht war, wenn er einmal allem Stress, den das Leben als Raumschiff-Captain nun einmal so mit sich brachte, entfliehen wollte, und die sie gemeinsam als den Platz ausgesucht hatten, wo er in Kuerze ihr Kind zur Welt bringen wuerde.

"Ich habe dafuer gesorgt, dass die modernsten medizinischen Geraete dort hingebracht werden." beruhigte ihn McCoy. "Mehr koennte ich dir hier auch nicht bieten. Aber es war dein Wunsch, wenn es soweit ist, *weg vom Schuss* zu sein. Wenn du willst, bleiben wir hier."

Kirk stoehnte. "Um Gottes willen, bloss das nicht!"

***

"Spock, nun mach doch hin!" Ungeduldig wartete Jim auf der Transporterplattform und beobachtete Spock, der an den Kontrollen arbeitete. "Ich will hier endlich weg und das ganze verdammte Theater hinter mich bringen".

Der Vulkanier hob nur eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts, waehrend er die letzten Einstellungen vornahm. Er wollte gerade den Transporter aktivieren und zu Kirk und McCoy auf die Plattform treten, als ploetzlich die Tuer zum Transporterraum auf glitt.

'Auch das noch!', Jim stoehnte innerlich und wuchtete sich wieder von der Plattform hinunter, als Uhura und Chapel eintraten. "Was gibt es denn noch?", fragte er nicht gerade freundlich.

Die Kommunikationsoffizierin und die Krankenschwester blickten sich verlegen an. Jim hätte schwören können, daß Nyota unter ihrer dunklen Gesichtsfarbe erroetete, während Christine ein unnatürliches Blass aufwies.

Für einen Moment herrschte bedrueckendes Schweigen. "Aeh, Captain", Uhura raeusperte sich schliesslich. "Wie wollten Ihnen und Mr. Spock nur im Namen der ganzen Mannschaft alles Gute wuenschen und - aeh! - dieses kleine Praesent überreichen."

/Sie wissen es, sie wissen es alle!/ schoss es durch Jims Kopf, als er das Päckchen entgegennahm und nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte.

Er hatte nie gefragt, welche Erklaerung Bones nun für sein *Außer-Form-Gehen* gegeben hatte. /Offensichtlich war sie aber nicht gut genug gewesen./

"Wuerden Sie vielleicht ...?" Uhura blickte ihn fragend an.

Langsam begann Jim, den Einband zu loesen und zwei Strampelanzuege zu Tage zu foerdern, einen in blau, einen in rosa.

"Wir wussten ja nicht", erklaerte Christine Chapel verlegen, "welche Farbe Sie brauchen."

/'Aha, Bones hat also auch seiner Oberschwester nichts verraten./, war der erste Gedanke, der Jim in den Sinn kam. /Natürlich nicht./, ergaenzte er selbst. Immerhin hatte Chapel zumindest offiziell nichts von seiner Schwangerschaft gewusst. Er hatte immer darauf bestanden, dass er, Spock und McCoy allein in der Krankenstation waren, wenn der Arzt seine Untersuchungen vornahm.

"Vielleicht brauchen sie ja auch beide." Uhura laechelte ihn unbefangen an.

Um Gottes willen, er würde doch nicht .... Zwillinge! Nein, das war unmoeglich! /Das haette Bones mir doch nicht verheimlicht. Oder doch?/

Er traute dem Arzt mittlerweile wirklich alles zu. Bones schien die ganze Situation viel zu sehr zu geniessen, jedenfalls für seinen Geschmack.

Aber Spock haette es doch merken muessen, wenn er sich die Daten waehrend seiner Untersuchungen ansah. Oder hatte McCoy die etwa auch manipuliert?

Vielleicht war Spock ja sogar eingeweiht und verschwieg es ihm mit Absicht? /Ich halte das nicht mehr aus/, schrie er in Gedanken.

Laut sagte Jim jedoch. "Danke, Danke für alles!"

***

Zwei Wochen später in einer Blockhütte auf Centauri.

Jim Kirk erwachte mitten in der Nacht, als er ploetzlich heftige Schmerzen verspuerte. Er brauchte nur einen Moment, bis er realisierte, woher sie kamen. Ja, es war unzweifelhaft sein auusserst dicker Bauch, der sich da zu Wort meldete.

Aber es war nicht das sanfte Strampeln des Babys, dass ihn in den letzten Naechten so oft wachgehalten hatte. Es war anders, schmerzhafter und irgendwie war da ein bestaendiges Ziehen in seinem Rücken.

Es war ... /Oh, mein Gott, es ist soweit!/

Jim drehte sich muehsam auf die andere Seite, als er realisierte, was gerade mit ihm passierte.

Spock schlief ruhig und fest. Sanft stupste Jim ihn an. "Spock, Liebling, wach auf!" Doch statt dessen rutschte der Vulkanier im Schlaf nur noch ein Stueck naeher heran und legte seinen Arm um Jim.

Der Captain wurde nun energischer und lauter. "Spock, ich glaube, es geht los."

Und in Gedanken fuegte er hinzu /T'hy'la, ich habe Schmerzen. Ich glaube, dass sind Wehen. Bitte wach auf!/

Urploetzlich war der Vulkanier hell wach und sass aufrecht im Bett.

Kirk waere auf Grund dieser heftigen Bewegung fast aus dem Selbigen gefallen. Er hielt sich, schwer atmend, an der Bettkante fest.

Spock musterte ihn besorgt. "Jim, ist es ...? Kommt das ...?", seine Stimme ueberschlug sich fast vor Aufregung und Sorge.

"Ich glaube schon, Spock." Jim bemuehte sich, ruhig zu atmen, aber sein Herz raste und die Schmerzen schienen ihn fast zu zerreissen. Jedenfalls hatte er das Gefuehl, jeden Moment zu platzen.

"Ich hole den Doktor!" Mit einem Satz war Spock aus dem Bett und stuermte auf den Gang, ganz vergessend, dass er nackt geschlafen hatte.

Jim konnte sich trotz seiner Schmerzen ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

***

"Ja, es ist soweit.", McCoy brauchte die Anzeigen seines Medo-Scanners kaum zu überpruefen. Jims schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht sprach Baende. Sein Captain und Freund, der es sonst mit einer ganzen Horde Klingonen aufnahm, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, lag nun vor ihm, wie ein kleines bzw. sehr dickes Haeufchen Elend.

Leonard erinnerte sich ploetzlich an einen Spruch, den seine Mutter irgend wann einmal gebraucht hatte, als er selbst noch ein Kind war.

*"Wenn die Männer die Kinder kriegen müßten, waere die Menschheit schon laengst ausgestorben.* /Da ist was dran/, dachte er, /Besonders wenn der Mann Jim Kirk heisst./

McCoy blickte zu Spock, der sich mittlerweile angezogen hatte. "Koennen Sie Jim in den Kreisssaal tragen?" Der Vulkanier nickte nur.

"Bones, nenne das Ding nicht so!", stoehnte Jim als er an das Nebenzimmer dachte, welches McCoy mit medizinischen Geraeten voll gestopft hatte, als Spock ihn auf seine Arme nahm. "Das hoert sich für mich an wie eine Folterkammer."

***

"Spock stehen Sie mir nicht im Weg rum!" Leonard McCoy konnte die Aufgeregtheit in seiner Stimme nicht ganz verbergen. Immerhin brachte er nicht jeden Tag ein Kind auf die Welt und schon gar keines, welches von einem Mann ausgetragen worden war.

Spock erfuellte alle Klischees eines aufgeregten werdenden Vaters, als er nervoes im Zimmer herum lief.

"Halten Sie mit Jim Haendchen und machen Sie sich nuetzlich, indem Sie ihm den Schweiß abwischen.", kommandierte der Arzt.

Er reichte Spock einen feuchten Waschlappen und der Vulkanier trat gehorsam an Jims Seite.

"Aah ...! Ooh ...!", Kirk stoehnte laut, warf den Kopf hin und her und presste seine Hände krampfhaft auf den Bauch. "Ich kann nicht mehr!"

Spock nahm daraufhin die Haende seines Partners sanft in die Seinigen, streichelte sie und hielt sie fest. Dunkle Augen blickten dabei besorgt auf Jims geroetetes und schweissbedecktes Gesicht. Jim schien kaum noch etwas um sich herum mitzubekommen.

"Es dauert nicht mehr lange, Jim.", sagte McCoy ruhig. "Du hast es bald geschafft. Möchtest du Vollnarkose haben oder nur oertliche Betäubung für den Kaiserschnitt?"

"Oertliche Betäubung.", brachte Jim zwischen zusammengebissenen Zaehnen hervor. "Nachdem ich neun Monate durchgehalten habe, will ich doch nicht das Beste am ganzen Stück verpassen."

Eine neue Wehe schuettelte Jims Körper. Spock drueckte fester seine Haende, wischte dann den Schweiss ab.

Jim stoehnte. "Und wenn das alles vorbei ist und ich mich wieder normal bewegen kann, bringe ich euch beide um."

Die Schmerzen wurden unertraeglich. Jim schrie.

"Aaaaah!!!"

***********

"Aaaaah!!!" Captain James Tiberius Kirk schreckte schweissgebadet im Bett hoch. Wo war er und was war das fuer ein schrecklicher Alptraum gewesen? Er spuerte Hitze und einen beklemmenden Druck.

Jim atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und langsam kam die Erinnerung zurueck. Er war in Spocks Kabine, deshalb die Waerme und hoehere Schwerkraft. Er lag im Bett seines Partners und es war offensichtlich noch mitten in der Nacht.

Jim schuettelte amuesiert den Kopf, als er sich an seinen seltsamen Traum erinnerte. Er und schwanger von Spock, das war wirklich verrueckt! Wie kam denn sein Unterbewusstsein auf solche abstrusen Ideen?

Jims Gedanken glitten zurueck zu dem Gespraech, was er und Spock am Abend gefuehrt hatten. Sie hatten sich in der Tat über das Thema Kinder unterhalten, ueber ihre Vorstellungen und Wuensche in Bezug auf eine Familie.

Aber sie waren sich beide einig gewesen, daß ihre Liebe zueinander und ihr Leben auf der Enterprise mit all ihren Freunden ihnen für den Moment vollauf Familie genug waren. Und sollten sie irgendwann in ferner Zukunft je wirklich einmal den Wunsch nach einem Kind verspueren, so waren sie sich auch darin einig, dass nur eine Adoption in Frage kam. Keiner von ihnen wuerde deshalb fremdgehen.

/Schon komisch, was der Traum daraus gemacht hat./ Jim konnte es immer noch nicht recht glauben. Allein die Vorstellung von sich selbst mit einem dicken Baby-Bauch dank eines McCoyschen Experimentes verursachte fast einen Lachanfall.

Jim wollte sich aufrichten, um nach der Uhrzeit zu schauen, aber irgend etwas Schweres und Bedrueckendes auf seinem Unterkoerper hinderte ihn daran.

/*Mein Bauch!*/ Jim blickte, für einen Moment - noch Gefangen in seinem Traum - erschrocken, an sich herab und laechelte, als er in der Dunkelheit bemerkte, was ihn da an der Bewegung hinderte.

Spock lag mit seinem Kopf auf Jims Bauch, hatte die Arme um die Hueften seines Partners geschlungen.

Jims Laecheln wurde breiter, als er sich erinnerte, womit Spock dort unten beschaeftigt gewesen war, bevor er einschlief und warum der Vulkanier so erschoepft gewesen war, daß er gleich an Ort und Stelle liegen blieb. Kein Wunder, dass er von einem dicken Bauch traeumte, wenn Spock mit seinem vollen Gewicht auf seinem Unterkoerper lag. Immerhin war der Vulkanier nicht gerade leicht.

/Drei Mal hintereinander!/, dachte Jim. /Das haut selbst Spock um./

Sanft schuettelte er seinen Partner an den Schultern. Ein verschlafenes "Hm?!" antwortete ihm. "Schatz komm bitte herauf.", bat Jim. "Du bist mir auf Dauer zu schwer auf dem Bauch."

"Hm." Langsam rutschte Spock im Bett nach oben bis er mit Jim auf einer Hoehe lag. Starke Arme schlossen sich zugleich um die Brust des Captains.

Jim schmiegte sich genuesslich in sie. "Weisst du was", sagte er. "Ich habe, weil du so schwer auf meinem Bauch lagst und wir uns vorhin ueber eine Familie unterhielten, etwas ziemlich Blöedsinniges getraeumt. Ich war schwanger und bekam ein Kind von dir."

"Was?" Spock, noch halb schlaftrunken, glaubte sich verhoert zu haben.

"Ja, irgend so ein komisches Experiment von Bones.", erklaerte Jim. "Etwas mit einer quasi entkernten weiblichen Eizelle, in die unser beider Erbgut eingefuegt wurde, oder so. Und ich musste das Kind dann austragen. Wirklich verrueckt was?"

Jim grinste breit. Er fand seinen Traum einfach zu albern.

Allerdings erstarb das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht das Captains urploetzlich, als er hoerte, was Spock scheinbar allen Ernstes murmelte.

"Eine faszinierende Idee!"

Ende der Storie


End file.
